


A Little Dick'll Do

by topstarlobster



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topstarlobster/pseuds/topstarlobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dongwoo is a bartender and Woohyun is his apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 2-3 years ago and posted it on AFF. I just really love this story (even though I wrote it) and I want everyone to read it.

They say do what you love and you will never work a day in your life; for Dongwoo, truer words have never been spoken. Being a bartender is more than a job for him, it is a passion that fills him with more joy than anything he has ever done before. When he first started it was more of a hobby that he did on the weekends for some extra cash, but it soon became something more interesting, more meaningful.   
There are many things Dongwoo loves about bartending; if he had to he could write a five-page list. At the top of his hypothetical list would be the people and the artistry. With his inviting smile and contagious laugh, Dongwoo is easily a people-person. Giving his undivided attention he lends an ear to every patron and offers any advice he can when needed. He is delighted to meet everyone and genuinely enjoys every conversation, whether it is a nostalgic yarn about favorite childhood cartoons or an in-depth discussion on free will vs fate. He also appreciates the phone numbers left for him on cocktail napkins, but that reason isn't quite so high on the list.  
Another significant cause for Dongwoo's infinite job satisfaction is the graceful technique that is mixing drinks. He feels like he's part artist/part mad scientist when he's behind the counter, concocting brightly-colored masterpieces. He's even taken to calling himself a mixologist on the grounds that it sounds much cooler than "bartender" and his business cards look more sophisticated. Essentially, Dongwoo is in love with his job and just the thought of it could put a big goofy smile on his face.  
He has a similar smile on his face when his boss, the bar's owner, comes up to him as he is wiping down the marble countertop and tells him he's hired another bartender. Dongwoo's jaw drops a bit at the news; he had no idea they needed another employee or that they were even hiring. The middle-aged man steps to the side and ushers a younger boy forward as the dark-haired bartender (mixologist) continues to stare at the scene before him. With a shy smile and a small bow, the new apprentice introduces himself as Woohyun. Dongwoo feels his heart stutter slightly at the boy's earnest grin and it takes him a moment to remember he hasn't greeted him yet.  
"I'm Dongwoo," he says with a little laugh and what he hopes is a welcoming smile; he's met many attractive people, but none have made him quite as nervous as the brunet in front of him. "It's nice to meet you."  
After all the introductions have been given, their boss heads up to his office and leaves Dongwoo to begin the training. The bartender (mixologist) stands there for a minute, unsure of how to start; in all his years on the job he has never had to teach someone how to be a bartender and he wishes he had more time to prepare. He decides to start with the basics and gives Woohyun a quick crash course on everything behind the bar. The younger boy has absolutely no knowledge of any of the equipment so Dongwoo tries to speak as slowly as possible and makes his explanations as simple as he can without sounding condescending. Woohyun seems to be a fast learner and Dongwoo is grateful because he really doesn't know what he's doing.  
It's now a half hour before the bar opens and the boys are drying glasses, having already taken a tour of the place and made sure everything is stocked and ready. Feeling considerably more comfortable around the bartending trainee, Dongwoo puts down his glass and gives the other boy a playfully stern look. "Are you ready for your first night behind the bar?"  
Woohyun places his glass down as well and wrings the towel in his hands. "Not really," he admits with a quiet chuckle. "I'm still not sure what I'm doing."  
"There's nothing to worry about," Dongwoo assures. "You'll be fine." He gives the other boy a light pat on the shoulder and an encouraging smile he hopes will wash away any lingering nervousness. Woohyun returns his smile and the bartender (mixologist) thinks his prediction might just come true.  
~*~  
Dongwoo is not a psychic. All his dreams of discovering a hidden sixth sense are crushed after Woohyun drops his fifth glass, the pieces scattered all over the floor like Dongwoo's hopes and expectations. But as weary as he is, the bartender (mixologist) refuses to give up on the new trainee; he is his apprentice after all and everything he does— good or bad— is a reflection of Dongwoo's teachings. So he gives him another smile along with a broom and dustpan and sends a quick apology to the startled patrons.   
The rest of the night goes by a bit more smoothly, but Woohyun still looks like he wants to cry or run away (or some combination of the two) as Dongwoo locks the front door and switches off the open sign. He's sitting on a bar stool with his head hung and his shoulders slouched in defeat; Dongwoo wonders if it is wrong that he thinks the little pout on the younger boy's lips is the cutest thing he's ever seen. He tries not to think about how much joy he's getting out of someone else's misery as he makes his way toward the dejected figure.  
"I'm sorry," Woohyun sighs when he notices the older bartender (mixologist) standing in front of him. He sounds much too depressed for Dongwoo's liking so he rests a sympathetic hand on the boy's shoulder, ignoring the bolt of electricity that shoots through him at the contact; the other boy doesn't seem to notice so he must have imagined it.  
"It's okay," the older boy insists. He's only just met him, but Dongwoo is sure he likes seeing Woohyun smiling rather than frowning. "No one gets everything right on the first try, you just need a little more practice."  
"Were you this bad on your first day?"  
Dongwoo wishes he was a good liar, but Woohyun gives him the most pitifully hopeful look and he wishes more fervently that the other boy didn't look like such a lost puppy as he lets out an awkward laugh and confesses, "No, actually, but that doesn't mean you don't have the potential to improve. It'll get better, I promise."  
Woohyun considers his words for a moment before giving a solemn nod making Dongwoo beam with relief. Moving his hand down to grab his apprentice's arm, the bartender (mixologist) pulls the short boy up from his seat and leads him to the back exit. Their farewell is a slightly awkward wave/handshake/hug that makes Dongwoo cringe internally and he berates himself as he sits in his car for acting so weird in front of the cute new guy.  
~*~  
Woohyun gets home at the ungodly hour of two in the morning and makes a beeline for his bed; he can't remember the last time he wished so hard for unconsciousness. His bones feel like they've turned to lead and he doesn't think he has the energy to do anything but lay down and close his eyes. He drifts off with thoughts of Dongwoo and his smile swirling around his head and a wistful smile tugging at his lips.  
He wakes up to an eyeful of blinding sunshine and aching muscles that should have gone away with a good night's sleep; even though it's nearly noon he feels like he just laid down minutes ago. A hot shower does little to relieve the soreness and fatigue, but he figures food will be a good distraction.  
"Morning, Sunshine. You look like crap." His best friend and roommate, Hoya, greets him with a smirk. Although the two have been roommates for three years and friends for twice as long, there are times when Woohyun wonders why he ever agreed to being friends with such a smartass. Hoya is the brutally honest type with a witty sense of humor that goes well with his sharp tongue, but he knows all of Woohyun's secrets so he supposes it is much too late to back out now.  
"Thank you so much," Woohyun sarcastically retorts as he walks to the fridge. Pulling out the milk, he then grabs the biggest bowl he can find along with his favorite cereal (sugar and marshmallows all the way) and proceeds to dump almost everything into said bowl. "I feel like crap, too," he continues as he sits across from his best friend at the tiny kitchen table.  
"For someone who practically lives at the gym you sure do whine a lot about a couple of sore muscles." Hoya is still smirking, but it's hard to tell if he's mocking Woohyun or silently celebrating beating another level on the game in which he is currently absorbed. His eyes have barely left the screen of his phone in the last few minutes and Woohyun wonders is he had actually seen how exhausted he looked or maybe he was just being a douche.  
"It's not the same," Woohyun argues around a mouthful of cereal; he wants to say more, but the marshmallows are melting on his tongue and he doesn't want to waste any time talking when he can be eating.  
Hoya pauses his game long enough to give his best friend a withering glare. "I can't even begin to explain how much that doesn't make sense. Anyway, how did it go?"  
Woohyun is still shoveling spoonfuls of cereal down his throat, but he slows down to respond, "It was pretty good, you know, except for the part where I made a complete fool of myself in front of the bartender who may or may not be the hottest guy I've ever seen."  
Hoya puts his phone down and turns to the other boy as if he is suddenly completely engrossed in the conversation, but Woohyun knows he just lost his game and doesn't want to look like a sore loser. Grinning devilishly he teases, "Sounds like someone has a crush."  
"Of course not! Besides, after all the glass I broke last night he probably thinks I'm some stupid kid who's never worked a day in his life."  
"But that's exactly who you are." Hoya's brutal voice of reason bursts Woohyun's bubble of logic so fiercely it is almost audible.  
Pouting childishly, he grumbles, "That's not the point. Anyway, he's practically my boss so nothing's going to happen. Not that there was anything looking to happen in the first place."  
"Whatever," Hoya says, grabbing his phone as he stands up. "As entertaining as your love life is, I have one of my own and it's got a hot date in about an hour."  
"Since when was lurking in coffee shops pretending to read old books so you can pick up chicks considered dating?" Woohyun snorts as he picks his bowl up to drink the excess milk.  
"Shut up," Hoya snaps, knocking the bottom of his friend's bowl. Woohyun feels milk run up his nose and dribble down his chin and all over his shirt; he expected a violent reaction like this, but it is still surprising and unpleasant. All thoughts of aching muscles and hot bartenders are forgotten as he jumps out of his seat and tackles the other boy to the floor. An impromptu wrestling match ensues that Woohyun swears up and down he didn't start and makes Hoya thirty minutes late for his "date".  
~*~  
To say that Dongwoo is shocked when Woohyun walks in that night would be nothing short of an understatement; he is either braver than the bartender (mixologist) thinks he is or he actually enjoys public humiliation. Either way, Dongwoo is happy because that means he didn't scare the poor boy away with his slightly excessive staring and uncontrollable smiling. As glad as he is to see his trainee, he is also rather perturbed because it is absolutely unfair how attractive Woohyun looks in his white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone. He looks like he got lost on his way to some high class fashion show, but Dongwoo isn't complaining; he has half a mind to ask his boss to make it part of the dress code.  
Dongwoo shakes away those thoughts, deeming them inappropriate for the workplace, and cracks a subdued smile as he greets the younger boy. The small smile Woohyun sends him in return gives the other boy the sudden urge to pet his trainee on the head, but he pushes those feelings to the back of his mind and switches to teacher mode as he continues their lessons. As the older of the two, Dongwoo wants to show the cool, mature image of an experienced bartender (mixologist), but he thinks he may be coming off as a bumbling creep with no control over his facial muscles. He is determined to maintain (or at least establish) the former as he goes through the basics of making cocktails.  
This night seems to go by much better than the previous one, if the slight decline in broken glass is any indication. Dongwoo can tell Woohyun is putting in quite a lot of effort and he is rather pleased (and relieved) to see such quick improvement. He is discreetly admiring the diligent trainee when a familiar voice breaks his concentration. "What's with the creepy smile?"  
Dongwoo turns to see Sunggyu, a regular patron and one of his closest friends, sitting in his usual seat with a concerned but amused expression. He can feel a little ache in his cheeks, but that doesn't stop him from adamantly denying, "What smile— I wasn't smiling."  
Sunggyu looks unconvinced but doesn't argue, instead, he glances at the spot that held the bartender's (mixologist's) attention so wholly. In the far corner of the small lounge a short but handsome young man is busy clearing dishes and wiping down tables. Keeping his gaze on the unfamiliar face, the small-eyed patron asks, "Who's the new guy?"  
"That's Woohyun; he started yesterday." Dongwoo is already busy pulling together the ingredients for his friend's usual drink; his order is always the same (a Queen Charlie) and the bartender (mixologist) has long since given up on persuading the older man to try something new. He fills the highball glass with ice then follows it up with equal parts of lemonade and seltzer. Grenadine syrup is the last ingredient added before he garnishes the rim with a fresh strawberry and serves the rosy beverage to the man in front of him with a straw.  
Sunggyu accepts the glass gratefully and takes a sip as his eyes wander back to the new trainee who is now busy chatting with another bar employee, Sungyeol. He has an open smile that makes him seem so much younger, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. "Is he any good?"  
"Not really," Dongwoo laughs as he wipes down the counter. "He's getting a lot better, though. I think he has a lot of potential."  
"It's only been a day and a half," Sunggyu points out.  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling he's going to do really well."  
The small-eyed frequenter scoffs at his friend's words; he could be so obliviously obvious sometimes. "Are you sure that's the only thing you're feeling?"  
His insinuation is far from subtle making Dongwoo's eyes widen in surprise at being found out so quickly and easily. He is a breath away from refuting everything the other man wants to say when Woohyun returns to the bar, having finished helping out on the floor. The young trainee gives him a light smile and Dongwoo hopes he isn't blushing because his face feels really hot and he can see Sunggyu smirking at him out the corner of his eye. He tries to keep his expression airy as he turns to his friend on the other side of the counter and starts the introductions. "Sunggyu, this is Woohyun, my apprentice; Woohyun, this is my friend Sunggyu."  
The pair give each other quick nods and an awkward silence follows that is shortly interrupted when another customer calls Dongwoo over. Sunggyu absentmindedly chews on his straw while Woohyun glances around, unsure of what to do. Taking pity on the nervous boy, the older man gives him a kind smile and asks, "How are you liking it so far?"  
Woohyun purses his lips in thought before answering. "Honestly, it's pretty tough, but it's also kind of fun."  
Nodding in understanding Sunggyu continues his apparent interrogation. "And how's Dongwoo? He's one of my closest friends, but he can be kind of... strange."  
"He's great," the trainee blurts a little too eagerly. Not a second later he realizes his mistake and quickly amends, "I mean, he's a great teacher; I think I'll learn a lot from him."  
The small-eyed patron doesn't miss the way the other boy's eyes dart over to where the short bartender (mixologist) is engaged in a conversation with another customer. The sight makes his lips quiver from restraining his laughter; he doesn't think he has met a more obvious pair and he finds it quite ridiculous, really.  
~*~  
A gust of electrically cooled air greets Woohyun as he enters the downtown dance studio. It is a welcome relief from the sweltering city heat outside, but he still shivers at the temperature change. He's been coming to the studio ever since Hoya started working there two years ago, not for lessons but more so to harass his best friend. Woohyun sends a friendly wave to the receptionist and receives a sultry wink in return; with his charming smile and smooth words the young boy is quite the favorite among the dancers, a fact that is both flattering and cumbersome.  
Continuing toward the practice rooms, Woohyun wonders if he gives off some kind of super-potent pheromone that makes him utterly irresistible. Then he wonders if he's just being narcissistic; he is admittedly attractive, but perhaps he's taking it too far. He decides to reserve judgement on his potentially inflated ego as he reaches Hoya's room. A torrent of sound rushes out into the hallway when he opens the door, the volume mere decibels away from being unbearable. The thumping of the drums goes throughout his body and each beat feels like a heartbeat. Woohyun is not familiar with this style of music, but it is awfully hypnotizing, much like the dancer in front of him.  
Hoya is in the middle of the room, his gaze locked on his reflection in the large wall of mirrors. He doesn't seem to notice his best friend's arrival as he continues his movements across the polished hardwood floor. Woohyun is accustomed to this side of his friend, but he is still amazed that a person can be so in sync with music; he hits every beat with practiced sharpness and follows each note so smoothly it's as if he's dancing underwater. His shirt is drenched in sweat and his chest is heaving (probably because he's been at it for several hours already) but he keeps going with the same intensity, refusing to stay still for even a second. And that is why Woohyun respects him so much. Hoya has passion and ambition so strong nothing can contain or deter him; when he finds something he wants he goes after it with full force until he can proudly call it his.  
For as long as Woohyun has known him (and even long before then), his best friend has dreamed of dancing— it was all he could think and talk about. He immersed himself in practice, working on improving and perfecting himself and never once complaining. He is proud of where he is now and although he feels incredibly sore and worn-out at the end of the day, he still looks forward to waking up and doing it all over again the next day.  
Thinking about Hoya's insurmountable propensity for dancing, Woohyun wishes he could find something to be just as passionate about. He feels like he's been playing around this whole time, never really thinking about what he wants to do with his life. There are lots of things he likes, but he hasn't found anything that makes him feel accomplished and genuinely happy. Pondering his precarious future makes Woohyun rather miserable so he shakes the thoughts from his mind and decides to join his friend on the dance floor.  
Hoya is surprised by the other boy's sudden appearance for only a few seconds before he is cracking up at his friend's failed attempt at a moonwalk. Woohyun has decent rhythm and loads of self-confidence, but it is safe to say that dance is not a viable career choice for him. He keeps going despite the laughter, moving with a unique suaveness and a tenacious smirk on his lips. Hoya continues where he left off, but the serious atmosphere is no longer present; it is a bit challenging to maintain a straight face when the boy next to him is trying some kind of popping/disco hybrid dance that is almost as painful as it is hilarious to watch. The song finally ends and the boys collapse in a laughing/panting pile on the floor. There is a short pause before the next track starts— a surprisingly cute, peppy number— and Hoya drags himself as fast as his tired limbs will carry him to turn off the CD player, thoroughly ignoring his friend's judging stare as he does so.  
Woohyun crawls after his friend and slumps against the mirror; the glass is cool against the damp fabric of his shirt and his eyes slide shut in relief. He feels the other boy settle down next to him, his breathing still a little ragged. There is a moment of stillness until a sudden coldness has Woohyun's eyes popping open with a startled yelp. Hoya chuckles as he brings his water bottle to his lips and easily avoids his friend's attempt to upend the bottle in his face; it seems he never got over the milk incident from two weeks ago. The dancer downs half of his water before issuing a warning, "If you keep disrupting my practice I'm going to start charging you."  
"What do you mean 'disrupting'," Woohyun argues indignantly. "I'm just being a good friend and making sure you don't hurt yourself by overdoing it."  
"Wow, aren't you just the greatest friend in the whole wide world," Hoya scoffs sarcastically. He appreciates his friend's concern, but sometimes the boy worries way too much. "You know, it's stuff like that that makes people think we're dating."  
"Really?" Woohyun gapes at his friend incredulously; he knows he and Hoya are close, but he didn't think it could be mistaken for anything romantic. "You're not even my type."  
"I'm everyone's type." The dancer gives a humorless laugh. "But I guess you're too busy pining over your handsome barman..."  
Woohyun's eyes widen when he hears his friend's ridiculous nickname for the bartender. Hoya came up with it a week ago and no matter how much the other boy pleads (whines) he refuses to change or get rid of it; he almost thought Hoya was the one with the huge crush (not that it is a crush or anything). His ears burn bright red as he sighs exasperatedly, "I told you to stop calling him that. And I'm not 'pining' I'm just... admiring from afar."  
"You sound like a stalker," the dancer deadpans. "Look, it's obvious you really like him, so just ask him out already."  
"I don't like him—"  
"Yes, you do."  
"Fine, I like him," Woohyun concedes; he hates it when his best friend is right (which may or may not be all the time). "But that doesn't mean I can just date him. He's sort of my boss— there are probably rules against that kind of thing."  
Hoya gives him a look that is mostly unimpressed and a tad disappointed and Woohyun almost feels like a toddler being scolded by an adult. "That is the lamest excuse ever. I know you're usually pretty lame, but now you're really pushing it."  
Woohyun wants to argue, but he can only agree; he knows his behavior is rather pathetic and not like him at all. Not shy in the least, he is usually more forward with his crushes. But Dongwoo is different, he is special— that's what the boy tries to convince himself of anyway (it would certainly explain why he constantly makes a fool of himself in front of the older boy). It's only been two weeks since he met him, but Woohyun is quite sure that Dongwoo is the most wonderful person he's ever met. He's kind, patient, and has a smile so bright it shines from miles away. Just thinking about the bartender gives the younger boy a fuzzy feeling that he's only ever heard about and he doesn't think he's ever experienced anything so terrifically terrifying.  
Sighing miserably, Woohyun insists, "I can't ask him out— at least not right now— but I'll do something."  
"Why does that make me so worried?" Hoya's lips twist into a wry smirk.  
"You say that like I'm going to do something stupid."  
"Because you are."  
"I really don't get why people think I would date you," Woohyun pouts. "You obviously don't appreciate how awesome I am."  
The dancer snorts at his friend's vain words and follows it up with an eye roll as he retorts, "I wouldn't date you either, you know; I'm too cool for you."  
Woohyun barks out a laugh that soon evolves into uncontrollable tittering on the verge of sounding deranged. He is too busy rolling on the floor to notice his friend's irritated glare, but a well-placed kick in the butt sobers him up in an instant. Rubbing his sore bottom, he shoots Hoya a bitter scowl; he may have been taunting the other boy, but that didn't mean he had to resort to using violence. His friend looks entirely unapologetic even as Woohyun purses his lips in a pout and grumbles, "Why did I ever decide to be your friend?"  
Without missing a beat the dancer drawls, "I ask myself that question every day."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you asked him yet?"  
Woohyun looks up from where he is currently cleaning the beer tap at the sound of Sunggyu's voice. The small-eyed patron is in his usual seat with his usual drink as he eyes the new bartender curiously. A look of confusion passes over the younger boy's face but quickly morphs into mortification when he realizes what the elder is talking about. Woohyun doesn't know when or how Sunggyu found out about his little (huge) crush, but he isn't taking any chances with potential humiliation. Keeping his expression as neutral as possible he says, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"You and I both know that's a lie." The intensity of Sunggyu's gaze would be intimidating to many others, but Woohyun gave up on being nervous around the older boy a long time ago.  
"I'm working on it," he finally admits after a moment of silence; he was never a good liar anyway. It is the same answer he gives Hoya whenever he asks and, even though his friend never believes him, he really is trying. It may not look like it, but Woohyun has made a lot of progress; he's even started calling Dongwoo "hyung" (the older boy practically begged him to so he couldn't say no).  
Sunggyu lets out a silent laugh as he crosses his arms over his chest with a shake of his head. He looks and sounds beyond amused as he probes, "And how's that going?"  
"It's going..." the younger boy begins. The bar regular raises an inquisitive eyebrow and Woohyun sighs dejectedly. "It's really embarrassing how much I like him. I don't want to put everything out there just to be shot down; I don't like rejection."  
"No one likes rejection," the older boy points out before taking another sip of his drink. He swirls the straw around as he regards the young bartender in front of him, the ice clinking against the glass almost rhythmically. With a sympathetic smile Sunggyu continues, "It may seem scary now, but it's better than dwelling on all the 'what-if's later on."  
Woohyun is quiet as he considers the other boy's words; it is actually the best advice he could've asked for. Even if it makes things awkward and embarrassing, he should still tell the boy how he feels. But he likes what he has with Dongwoo right now (even if it's not what he really wants) and he's honestly a little scared of losing it. So immersed in his inner turmoil, Woohyun almost doesn't hear Sunggyu mumble something along the lines of, "It's not like you have anything to worry about anyway." At least, that's what it sounds like he said; the words were kind of drowned in a mouthful of Queen Charlie. Any chance of getting the boy to repeat himself is squashed when a certain dark-haired bartender comes over with his usual brilliant smile.  
Woohyun must look awfully troubled because Dongwoo's grin drops and is instantly replaced with genuine concern. He wraps a comforting arm around the younger boy's shoulders and shoots an angry glare at his friend. "Are you harassing my apprentice?"  
"Of course not," Sunggyu replies, completely unaffected by the bartender's displeased stare. His smile remains sincere even as he jokes, "Actually, I was just telling Woohyun some of your most embarrassing secrets."  
Dongwoo's mouth falls open, his face getting redder by the second; one would think he's suffering from oxygen deprivation. He turns to Woohyun, who is resisting the urge to lean into the elder's touch, and silently begs him to say it isn't so. The younger boy is too much of a troublemaker to admit the truth so easily, so he goes along with Sunggyu's teasing. Flashing a charming smile he says, "I'm speechless, hyung."  
That makes two of them as the bartender's jaw drops even further and Woohyun can't help but chuckle; he should probably feel a little guilty for fooling the other boy, but there is too much cuteness happening for him to think clearly. Sunggyu laughs as well, his eyes shrinking into crescents as Dongwoo stares between the two boys with a pout tugging at his full lips.  
"I'm just kidding," the brown-haired regular reveals; he figures it would be best to end the joke before his friend starts crying. But he hasn't had all his fun quite yet as he continues with an impish smirk, "We were really talking about how Woohyun has a massive crush—"  
"AHEM!" Woohyun clears his throat loudly, heat rushing to his face so fast he's sure Dongwoo can feel it through his shirt. He lets out an awkward laugh, the sound boisterous and void of any humor as he tries to incinerate Sunggyu with his searing glower. "Wow, hyung, your friend is really funny. Hey, isn't that Sungyeol— what’s he doing here?"  
Without waiting for a reply the young bartender rushes to the other side of the bar; he wanted to make a move, but dying of embarrassment after inadvertently confessing was never part of the plan. He plasters on a fake smile and greets his tall co-worker with a forced enthusiasm that has the boy eyeing him dubiously. Pushing forward he inquires, "Of all the places you could be on your night off, why would you come here?"  
"Why not?" Sungyeol simply answers, having already shrugged off the other boy's odd behavior. The pair became friends quickly and easily, sharing a similar sense of humor and an undying love for sugary breakfast cereal. "It doesn't matter where I am tonight, what's more important is where I wake up tomorrow."  
"That sounds like my kind of party," Woohyun chuckles, now fully interested in the conversation. "What are we celebrating?"  
The tall boy smiles shyly as he reaches a hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously and explains, "Well, it's not that big of a deal, but I got my first starring role. Actually, it's more of a supporting part or maybe 'featuring' would be more accurate; I barely have two lines."  
"That sounds like a pretty big deal to me," the young bartender argues, ruffling his friend's hair playfully. "Isn't this the big break you've been waiting for— the first step toward bigger and better things? It may not be the most important role, but I'm sure you'll do great."  
Sungyeol bites his lip sheepishly trying not to grin too widely at Woohyun's flattery. Even with all his years of training and experience, the tall barhand's shaky self-esteem made it hard for him to perform at his best at auditions. He is beyond thrilled to have finally succeeded (even if it is a rather small success); it feels like validation that all of his hard work has finally paid off. He says a quiet thank you, embarrassment making it hard for him to meet the other boy's eyes.  
Woohyun beams at his new friend, his eyes shining with pride. He may have only just met the boy, but he knows he deserves this accomplishment. Ruffling Sungyeol's hair once more the dark-haired bartender eagerly declares, "Tonight's your night: whatever you want is on the house."  
"Really?" Sungyeol's face lights up with excitement like a kid who's just been told he can have a second helping of dessert. His smile suddenly fades, an apologetic look taking its place as he confesses, "Ah, but, I was kind of hoping Dongwoo would make my drink."  
Woohyun crosses his arms and pouts, "Why can't I do it? I've gotten a lot better, you know."  
"It's not that I don't think you can," the tall boy sighs; he isn't trying to hurt his friend's feelings, but there is a specific reason why he came to this bar. "It's just... Have you ever had one of hyung's cocktails? He has some kind of magic touch or something; I wouldn't be surprised if he could turn water into wine."  
The older boy snorts at the other's exaggeration; he has never tried any of Dongwoo's drinks, but Sungyeol is the type to take liberties with the truth, so there is no guarantee that the cocktails are as great as he makes them seem. Rather than addressing his friend's penchant for embellishment, Woohyun decides to whine his way into making the boy's drink. "What's wrong with my hands— they can be magical too." He points at an attractive young man sitting a couple seats away. "Ask Myungsoo, he always lets me make his drink."  
At the sound of his name, Myungsoo, another bar regular, looks up from his martini and meets the two males' expectant gazes. He gives them a blank stare (which seems to be his default facial expression) and raises his shoulders in an apathetic shrug. Woohyun opens his mouth to nag the handsome boy about his inconvenient lack of support when Sungyeol pipes up, "Fine, you can make my drink. I want a mojito."  
"Really?" the bartender's mood brightens instantly, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. But his expression changes again the next second as he furrows his brow in confusion. "A mojito? I thought you were trying to get wasted?"  
"Well, if you don't want to do it—" The tall boy starts to leave his seat but is hastily pulled back by the older boy behind the bar.  
"I never said that," Woohyun objects, already pulling together all the necessary ingredients. I just thought you would want to start with something a bit stronger, you know, something with a little kick to it."  
"The night is still young." Sungyeol chuckles lightly at his friend's slightly desperate attempt at appeasement. "Besides, my tolerance for alcohol isn't very high so I'll probably be halfway to hammered by my second drink."  
Smirking, Woohyun drops a few mint leaves into a small glass along with a couple of lime wedges and a few tablespoons of simple syrup. He's never felt like more of a bartender than he does now as he muddles the ingredients; he feels a bolt of confidence surge through him as he realizes how well he's adapted to his role. Throwing in some ice cubes, the young bartender follows it up with a few splashes of white rum and tops it off with a bit of soda water. He slides the mint-garnished cocktail toward Sungyeol who delightedly accepts it. Woohyun bites his lip nervously as he waits for the boy to taste his creation; it's his first time making a mojito and, although he's sure it came out right, it's a little nerve-wracking waiting for someone else's opinion.  
His tall friend takes a tentative sip from his straw, his features becoming passive. There is a moment of silence as Sungyeol mulls over the taste and Woohyun discreetly crosses his fingers behind his back. Myungsoo also turns his attention to the pair beside him with something that could be considered a smile if viewed from the right angle playing on his lips.  
"It'll do," Sungyeol finally declares before taking another sip. The bartender breathes a sigh of relief; since it is his special night he decides to ignore the boy's patronizing tone (there will be time enough for scolding later). The younger male props his elbows on the counter, his chin resting on his palms as he peers at his friend. With a knowing smile he asks, "So, what's going on between you and Dongwoo-hyung?"  
Woohyun chokes on air and his eyes become saucers; was there a sign on his forehead or something announcing his crush? He usually doesn't mind being so transparent about his feelings, but he was actually trying to be the exact opposite and now three people have caught on to the thing he was trying his hardest to hide. His words seem to fail him as he stutters out a stunned, "W-what?"  
Sungyeol remains oblivious to the older boy's impending mental breakdown and continues, "I mean, you guys are always staring at each other so I figured there must be something going on."  
"Wait," Woohyun interjects, his mind replaying his friend's words. "Are you saying he looks at me, too?"  
"Uh, yeah," the tall boy scoffs. "I'm surprised you don't already know, your eyes are practically glued to him."  
The young bartender doesn't even bother denying that statement; it has become a bit of a habit for his eyes to search for the older boy. But he still finds it hard to believe that Dongwoo has been watching him as well; he certainly would have noticed gaining the other boy's attention, it is what he's been hoping for after all.  
"It's like watching two lost puppies searching for their owners." Myungsoo chimes in with a gentle smile. He plucks the olive from his glass and pops it in his mouth. "It's kind of cute, really."  
"I think the word you're looking for is 'sad'," Sungyeol retorts, wrinkling his nose in distaste.  
Woohyun grimaces at his friend's choice of words and flicks his forehead rather harshly. The tall boy winces at the assault and slaps a hand over the stinging pain; he makes a mental note to not insult the older boy about his romantic endeavors again. "You guys are crazy," the young bartender says, crossing his arms.  
"You're the crazy one; it's so obvious he's into you," Sungyeol sighs, giving him a reproachful look. Woohyun doesn't respond, but his expression remains afflicted; his brain doesn't seem to want to process all this information as quickly as he would like. His friend sighs again and glances toward the other end of the bar. Catching sight of the other bartender (and his focused gaze), Sungyeol turns back to Woohyun with a mischievous smirk.  
"I bet you $50 he's looking at you right now," the tall boy declares; it is a whispered declaration because he doesn't want to risk Dongwoo overhearing him (which is impossible given how far away he is in the crowded room).  
"Don't be ridiculous," Woohyun scoffs, but his eyes still wander over to where the older bartender is. It is much to his surprise when their gazes meet, their eyes widening simultaneously before they both look away. Sungyeol's smile turns smug as he extends his hand toward the other boy.  
"Do you want to pay me now or should I give you a few days to get it all together?"  
"It was just a coincidence." The bartender swats his friend's hand away from his face. He wants to believe it was by chance, but there was a look in Dongwoo's eyes that makes him want to reconsider. Perhaps he is finally seeing what has been there all along.  
~*~  
Woohyun continues to brood the incident over into the next night. His mind has finally processed everything and he has come to the conclusion that Dongwoo might like him too, but he still doesn't know what to do with this knowledge. He's happy, sure, but he's still wary of approaching the older boy. Although the two have gotten quite comfortable, Dongwoo is comfortable with everyone, so there is a chance things have been misinterpreted.  
Tired of battling back and forth with himself, Woohyun decides to finally tell the other male how he feels. Searching the dim room he finds Dongwoo happily chatting with Sunggyu, his face alight with a cheerful smile. The young bartender feels his lips curve into a smile as well and he starts to drift toward the pair until the small-eyed regular glances his way. Maybe it would be best to wait until there isn't an audience, Woohyun thinks as he swiftly turns on his heel and goes back to his perch by the beer cooler. He can feel pulsing heat rush to his cheeks and he tries to distract himself by absentmindedly rearranging the beers.  
"Yo, barkeep!" A familiar voice calls out.  
Woohyun spins around to see Hoya sitting on a stool with Sungjong, another one of their friends, right beside him. Momentarily stunned, he can only blink before asking, "What are you doing here?"  
"We came to see the best bartender in town," Sungjong offers.  
"Not you," Hoya immediately adds before the young bartender can fully appreciate the compliment.  
Pouting childishly at his jerk of a best friend, Woohyun sighs, "Did you guys come here just to insult me?"  
"Of course not," Hoya replies coolly with a smirk. "We're only here for the alcohol."  
Sungjong grins and nods enthusiastically, practically bouncing in his seat. The bartender squints at the younger boy skeptically; he doesn't remember seeing him look so excited about drinking before. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"  
"I'm already an adult, you know," Sungjong huffs with an eye roll.  
"Exactly," Hoya affirms, slinging an arm around his younger friend's shoulders. "And these two adult are ready for some drinks. I'll have my usual."  
Woohyun opens his mouth to remind his friend that he's never been to this bar before, but then reconsiders; he could never be sure how caustic the other boy's words might become once they start arguing. Shaking his head resignedly, the bartender pours his razor-tongued friend a pint of lager. He attempts to hand Sungjong a bottle of water, but the fierce look the lissome boy shoots him has the older male snatching the bottle back before his friend can use it as a projectile weapon. Hoya had cautiously removed his arm from the young boy's shoulders the moment he saw Woohyun pull out the sobering beverage; he can't say the same for his friend, but he's definitely not a masochist.  
Sungjong smiles affably at his hyung, his voice pleasant and angelic as he asks for (demands) a Lemon Drop. Woohyun smiles back nervously and resists the urge to hide under the counter; Sungjong is generally a nice, sweet kid, but he is not to be underestimated, especially when he's angry.  
Quickly but carefully, the bartender takes an old-fashioned glass, lining the rim with sugar, and pours in a bit of simple syrup. With a practiced finesse, he adds equal parts of vodka and lemon juice onto an ice-filled steel shaker and vigorously shakes the contents before draining the chilled liquid into the awaiting glass.  
Sungjong accepts the drink with an awed expression that Woohyun has never seen directed at him from the boy. Trying not to let his grin show, the young bartender shrugs nonchalantly and says, "I'm capable of this much, at least."  
The admiration soon turns to curiosity as the younger boy takes a small sip of his cocktail, an appreciative smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "So, where's the sexy bar-guy?" Sungjong asks a little too loudly and eagerly for Woohyun's liking.  
"It's 'handsome barman'," he corrects irritably before glaring at his best friend. "I can't believe you told him that."  
Hoya, on his part, looks far from sorry. "What? Was it some kind of secret?"  
Woohyun wonders if the sudden throbbing in his head is just a headache or an early warning sign of an incoming stroke. Heaving a big sigh, he hopes to relieve his strong desire to punch the man in front of him. "It doesn't matter because I'm not introducing him to you guys; you'll just use it as an opportunity to embarrass me."  
"What kind of friends do you think we are," Hoya contends, sounding surprisingly offended. "Besides, you do a pretty good job of that all by yourself."  
"I think you're confusing who the real embarrassment is in this friendship."  
"Says the guy with the Donna Summer cd collection."  
"Don't talk about her like that!"  
"You're both embarrassing idiots," Sungjong drawls, effectively silencing the bickering of the two same-age friends. Enjoying the not-so-peaceful quiet, he gulps down a bit of his drink while Woohyun pouts sourly with his arms crossed and Hoya glumly guzzles a third of his beer.  
"He's right over there," Woohyun states, nodding in Dongwoo's direction; it goes against his better judgement, but he knows they won't leave until they see the man that has been occupying their friend's thoughts for the past two months. The two boys nearly break their necks trying to catch a glimpse of the dark-haired bartender making Woohyun roll his eyes in exasperation— and they call him an embarrassment...  
"Good job, hyung." Sungjong whistles his approval and Woohyun wishes the young boy would stop staring (it has absolutely nothing to do with jealousy, he tells himself).  
"I think I can understand why you haven't asked him out yet." Hoya voices his agreement with a solemn nod. The young bartender knows exactly what his best friend is talking about; when he first met Dongwoo he was almost instantly and completely captivated by the gorgeous older boy. But Dongwoo's cheerful smile and heartwarming laughter easily broke through the intimidating atmosphere and Woohyun started wondering why the bartender's friendliness made everything seem so much harder.  
Sighing sullenly, the young bartender gripes, "You would think finding out that he likes me too would simplify things, but it's really just made it worse."  
"So you both like each other, but neither of you have done anything about it?" Sungjong is looking at him like he doubts his hyung's mental capacity and Woohyun starts to question his own sanity as well.  
Pouting indignantly the young bartender huffs, "I was about to go talk to him when you losers showed up."  
"You're being lame again," Hoya quips before taking another gulp of his drink. Woohyun wonders if his best friend ever gets tired of being right all the time, but judging from the satisfied smirk on his face it's pretty obvious he loves it. Annoyed by his friends' unhelpful and troublesome presence, Woohyun tries to kick them out (he even goes as far as bribing, but Sungjong is far too expensive to pay off and he'd rather not be in the younger boy's debt). When they finally decide to leave it is after the young bartender has ceased his efforts, making it all the more irksome.  
On his way out, Hoya sends his friend a cheesy wink and a "go get 'em, Tiger" that infuriates the other boy almost as much as it embarrasses him. He tries to find solace in the fact that a certain bartender wasn't around to witness that horrendous moment that would have ultimately led to him dying of utter humiliation (after he murdered his best friend, of course).  
As he is closing up later that night, Woohyun contemplates how he should approach the older boy. He could be direct and just tell him how he feels (as he has done in the past), but Dongwoo has a way of making the younger boy unable to speak— and think— so that plan wouldn't work. So occupied is he with imagining scenarios he doesn't notice Dongwoo walk up to him, a nervous but determined look on his face.  
"Hey, Woohyun," the bartender begins, finally capturing the other male's attention. "Are you busy tomorrow?"  
"Not particularly," Woohyun answers a bit ponderously; he did have an appointment with his couch and a marathon of reality show reruns, but it wasn't something that he couldn't reschedule.  
"Good. I was wondering if, maybe, you might want to hang out or something?" The words come out a little rushed and breathless and Woohyun finds it rather cute how the older boy is having a hard time looking him in the eye.  
He tries not to sound too excited as he accepts the offer, biting his lip to stifle the smile that is threatening to split his face in half. The grin on Dongwoo's face is the biggest Woohyun has ever seen on the boy and it's all he can do to not grab him and kiss him right then and there. He's sure Dongwoo will be the death of him.  
~*~  
Dongwoo wonders if it was a good idea after all to invite Woohyun over to his apartment; Sunggyu had said it was a bold move for a first date (it's totally not a date) before telling him to do whatever he wanted and abruptly hanging up (because 8 a.m. is entirely too early to have long conversations with your best friend). But the other boy is already at his door waiting anxiously to be let in, so it is rather pointless to reconsider. Putting on his most charming smile, Dongwoo ushers the younger male into his apartment. He tried to clean the place up a bit, to make it look like a home rather than a storage space. It's not that he's a slob, he just has a lot of stuff but lacks the space in which to store it all.  
Woohyun surveys the area curiously until his eyes land on the mini-bar situated in-between the living room and kitchen. He turns to the older male with an amused smile. "Why am I not surprised?"  
Dongwoo lets out a hearty laugh, his nerves already starting to settle. "You can take me out of the bar, but... well, I guess you can't really take me out of the bar."  
The younger boy laughs as well, eyes curving into crescents and shoulders shuddering in the most adorable way. He strolls over to the piece of furniture looking incredibly fascinated as he runs a hand across the polished black marble. Looking back at the older male curiously but apprehensively, Woohyun confesses, "I'd love to try one of your cocktails."  
Dongwoo knows the boy's words are completely innocent, but something about the way he says them has the bartender's mind wandering into slightly inappropriate territory. After a brief pause he raises an eyebrow and inquires, "Is that some kind of innuendo?"  
"What— no," Woohyun stammers, his face flushing in mortification. "I just meant that you showed me how to make a lot of drinks, but I've never actually tried one."  
"I'm just kidding," Dongwoo snickers at the other boy's flustered expression. Taking his place behind the bar, he rests his hands on the counter and peers expectantly at the younger male. "I don't do this for free, you know— I expect some kind of payment."  
"I'll think of something," Woohyun assures as he meets the bartender's gaze. Although his cheeks are tinged pink, the young bartender still manages a confident smirk.  
Smiling in response, Dongwoo rummages through the cupboards of the mini-bar turning over various recipes in his head. He finally chooses a suitable cocktail (non-alcoholic, of course; it is barely after noon and as far as he knows Woohyun isn't an alcoholic) and gathers all the necessary ingredients. The bartender expertly shakes together a few ounces of mandarin and grapefruit juices before pouring the mixture into an ice-filled highball glass. Adding a small amount of lemonade, he serves the citrus-flavored drink to the younger male with a straw.  
Dongwoo watches closely as Woohyun takes a sip, his features brightening immediately. "Wow, this is really good, hyung. What's it called?"  
"Ugly Virgin," the older boy replies with a chuckle. He laughs a bit harder when the other boy chokes on his drink. "Never heard of it?"  
Still recovering, Woohyun answers with a quick shake of his head. He stares down at his drink for a moment before setting his wary eyes on the smiling bartender in front of him. "Why do I get the feeling you're making fun of me?"  
"I swear I'm not making this up," Dongwoo protests; he is trying to be serious, he can't help the laugh that bubbles out at the slight pout on the other boy's face. "Ah, but I don't have any ugli fruit for the garnish, so I guess it's just a plain Virgin..."  
"Okay, now you really are making fun of me."  
"Maybe a little," the bartender admits with an ambiguous smirk. Resting his forearms on the countertop he leans forward a bit before inquiring, "So, I'm curious: how does someone with absolutely no bar knowledge land a job as a bartender?"  
Woohyun looks hesitant to answer, but before Dongwoo can retract his question the younger boy breathes a quiet sigh and proceeds. "I think it was luck more than anything else." His eyes are trained on a spot right next to the bartender's head and there is a rueful smile on his lips. "I'm sure you know this already, but this is actually my first job. It was pretty hard at first, but I'm starting to think there may be a chance I can be good at this."  
Empathizing with the boy, Dongwoo gives him a warm smile. He's experienced uncertainty about his future before, knows what it's like to search for a sense of accomplishment in his life. In a gentle but purposeful tone he says, "When I told you that you had potential I wasn't saying that just to make you feel better, I really meant it— and I still do. You may not know what you want, but at least you're looking and when you finally find what you're looking for you'll make sure to hold onto it for as long as you can."  
The bartender isn't sure if anything he said makes sense, but the other boy looks convinced so he supposes his words were helpful. A deep stillness passes between the two males as their eyes meet and Dongwoo decides to take his own advice; he has found something (or someone, rather) that he sincerely wants and he knows he will regret it if he lets this opportunity pass him by. So, before he can psych himself out, the older boy leans forward and presses his lips against the other's. The kiss is light and short, but it is enough to make the bartender's heart pound and send heat rushing to his cheeks.  
"I like you," Woohyun breathes when they separate.  
Dongwoo chuckles at the younger boy's shy confession. "That's my line."  
"Sorry." The young bartender bites his lip bashfully, directing his gaze down to his hands.  
"It's okay," the older boy says as he lays a hand on the other male's. "I like you, too."  
Woohyun beams brightly and Dongwoo feels like he just witnessed something quite marvelous. Sporting a grin of his own, the bartender notes, "You know, you still owe me for that drink."  
"I guess it's a good thing I don't like being indebted," the younger boy replies before capturing the other's lips in a kiss much more intense than the first one. Dongwoo leans closer, the edge of the marble countertop pressing uncomfortably against his abdomen, and places his free hand on the back of Woohyun's neck. If he had known kissing the younger boy would be this great he would have confessed to him weeks ago.  
Dongwoo breaks the kiss with a soft gasp, finally succumbing to the need to breathe. He's still in the same uncomfortable position against the counter, but he can still feel Woohyun's lips on his and that is stronger than anything else at the moment. His mind is in a bit of a daze, but that doesn't stop him from commenting, "I was expecting a date, but this will work."  
Woohyun chuckles lightly before pecking the older boy's lips. "We can do that, too."


End file.
